A CHANCE TO ME,HYUUGA
by hyuuga-K
Summary: "kau berubah banyak hinata"/ "…kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba membuatku mengkhawatirkanmu.hinata?"/ "a..apa kau mau memulai semuanya dari awal denganku"/ "…sang kazekage menginginkan hinata untuk menjadikannya istrinya"/
1. Chapter 1

**COME BACK**

Suasana ramai dipasar konoha,setelah peperangan yang berakhir 5 tahun lalu dengan kekalahan madara . dan uchiha sasuke telah kembali kekonoha berkat usaha naruto yang akhirnya menyadarkan sasuke..

Hinata berjalan –jalan melihat pemandangan desanya, sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat desa kelahirannya, rokudaime muda itu pasti merenovasi desa dengan baik. Rasanya tidak ada yang berubah dari sebelum dan sesudah Hinatapun duduk dibawah pohon melihat desa kelahirannya dan menutup peperangan itu Hyuuga Hinata terpilih menjadi penerus klannya. Hinata dikirim keluar desa untuk menjalani latihan selama 5 tahun bersama guru barunya yang adalah salah satu tetua diklan hyuuga juga teman yang selalu menemaninya hingga sekarang. Dan akhirnya ia kembali setelah 5 tahun berlalu. Sungguh hinata merindukan teman-temannya dan juga err.. Naruto…rokudaime muda itu apa ia baik-baik saja?,apa ia masih mengingat hinata?

Hinata membuka matanya saat seseorang memanggilnya

" nona sudah saatnya kita pulang,kita harus segera sampai dirumah untuk bertemu para tetua "ujar wanita yang sepertinya adalah pelayan hinata.

"ia hikari…apa kau sudah memberikan laporan ke kantor hokage?"

"ia nona,ayo kita pulang"

Hinata bangkit dan berjalan pulang dengan hikari yang mengikuti dibelakangnya,saat melewati toko bunga seseorang berteriak memanggil hinata "hinata-chan…."

Hinata berbalik dan melihat wanita berambut pink yang ia yakini sebagai sakura ia tidak berubah sama sekali rambutnya tetap pendek sepertinya sakura sangat menyukai model rambutnya itu , yang hanya berbeda pakaiannya saja ia memakai pakaian rumah sakit,hinata tahu sakura memang salah satu dokter hebat dikonoha saat ini.

Hinata tersenyum melihat teman lamanya itu.

"hai…sakura-san, apa kabar?" hinata membungkuk hormat.

"sakura-san? Apa kau sudah mulai sombong ya..sementang sudah menjadi pemimpin klan tertinggi di konoha.." cerewet sakura.

"bukan,bukan itu maksudku seperti itu,aku hanya…"belum selesai hinata melanjutkan ucapannya sakura memotong

" tidak apa hinata-chan,,kau hanya perlu memanggilku sakura-chan saja"ucap sakura mencoba menenangkan hinata. Ia tahu hinata kalau sudah gugup itu seperti apa.

"apa kau baik hinata?aku benar-benar merindukanmu..5 tahun kita tidak bertemu,apa kau benar-benar sesibuk itu sampai tak pernah mengunjungi kami?kau pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kami apa kau tak menganggap kami sebagai temanmu?" Tanya sakura panjang.

"b..bukan s..seperti itu sakura,,tempatku menjalani pelatihan jauh dari desa jadi tidak diizinkan pulang.."hinata gugup

"maaf nona,sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang masih banyak urusan yang harus anda selesaikan"ujar hikari yang sedari tadi diam dibelakang hinata

"maaf sakura sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang"

"aku mengerti hinata,tapi bolehkan kita bertemu lagi dihari-hari berikutnya,banyak yang ingin kuceritakan"

"tentu saja sakura-chan sampai jumpa lagi"

Setelah pamit hinata dan hikari pulang kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka yang sempat pulang.

Sakura menatap kepergian hinata dengan senyum"apa reaksi naruto nanti saat kubilang bertemu hinata ya?"

Dikantor hokage:

Sasuke membawa setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus ditanda tangani sang di depan pintu sasuke mengetuk dan setelah ada jawaban perintah'masuk' sasuke membuka pintu. nampaklah rokudaime muda konoha uzumaki naruto sedang menanda tangani bertumpuk tumpuk berkas dikanan menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat sasuke

"Argh…lagi?" naruto mengeluh

"tenanglah dobe ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini"ujar sasuke datar sambil meletakkan berkas-berkas itu dimeja naruto

"payah, seharusnya aku melakukan misi bukan menanda tangani berkas-berkas bodoh ini"

Sasuke hanya diam bersikap datar, naruto hampir setiap hari mengatakan'seharusnya aku melakukan misi bukan menandatangani berkas-berkas bodoh ini' sasuke sudah bosan mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"aku pulang"sasuke keluar tanpa mendapat izin dari naruto.

Tak lama setelah sasuke meninggalkan naruto sendirian sakura masuk keruangan naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"naruto aku punya berita baik untukmu!"teriak sakura mendobrak pintu

"ada apa?aku hanya akan merasa baik jika berkas-berkas ini menghilang dari mejaku sehari saja"ujar naruto malas

"apa kau tahu siapa orang yang kutemui hari ini?"

"memangnya siapa? Sepertinya penting sekali!"

"pemimpin klan hyuuga"

Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya

"kenapa kau heboh sekali, aku saja yang sering bertemu dengannya,biasa saja"

"memangnya yang kau temui itu siapa?"sakura sebal

"ehm,,,,tentu saja tuan hiashi ayahnya .."

naruto terdiam ketika akan menyebut nama hinata,ia merindukan hinata,sejak kejadian itu ia tidak tahu keberadaan hinata saat ini,ia merasa bersalah pada hinata dan benci karena telah membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu:

Sebelum hari pengangkatan naruto sebagai rokudaime hokage,hinata yang tahu dirinya akan menjadi penerus klan hyuuga menemui naruto karena ia tahu sementara waktu ia tidak akan bisa menemui orang yang ia sukai sejak lama itu.

"na…na..ru…to-kun,a..a..ku me..nyu..kai na..ru..tokun…aku…" muka hinata memerah dan tangannya memainkan jarinya seperti biasa saat berhadapan dengan naruto.

"hinata aku tahu kau menyukaiku,kau sudah mengatakannya saat itu"

"ta..tapi na..ruto-kun a..ku belum mende…ngaar "

"maaf hinata aku tidak bisa,selama bertahun-tahun aku menyukai sakura dan kali ini dengan menjadi hokage kuharap sakura bisa menerimaku dihatinya"

Miris rasanya mendengar kata-kata naruto barusan,apa naruto tidak bisa melihaatnya sekali saja?apa naruto tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya?apa ia benar-benar sangat tidak peka?.hinata menunduk menahan air matanya.

Naruto melihat hinata menunduk dan berkata"sekali lagi aku minta maaf hinata"  
naruto berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan hinata yang naruto sadari bahwa gadis itu menangis.

Setelah kejadian itu naruto sama sekali tidak pernah melihat hinata,bahkan hinata tidak datang keacara pelantikannya sebagai gadis itu benar-benar marah padanya karena ia menolak cintanya dan memutuskan tali pertemanannya dengan naruto. Apa hinata bisa semarah itu?

Flashback end

Naruto melamun,membuat sakura tambah sebal dan emosi

"naruto,apa selama ini kau tidak pernah membaca laporan yang kau tanda tangani dikanan kirimu?,sudah ada penerus yang baru,,bagaimana seorang hokage tidak mengetahui hal itu?"

"arg,,sakura kau cerewet sekali mana bisa aku tahu pemimpin klan hyuuga diganti,,padahal setiap rapat para klan,hanya klan hyuuga saja yang diwakilkan oleh para tetua hyuuga, itu artinya pemimpin baru itu sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab.." naruto ngoceh ala hokagenya.

"bukan tidak bertanggung jawab,hari ini dia baru saja kembali dari negeri yang jauh..yasudahlah kau ini hokage payah"

Sakura keluar dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

"yah dia marah,apa sasuke bisa tahan memiliki istri yang menyeramkan seperti dia?"

naruto membayangkan sakura yang selalu memarahi sasuke,menyuruhnya memasak,membersihkan rumah,sambil mengurus bayinya yang baru saja lahir sedangkan sakura duduk santai sambil membaca buku'ooh sungguh kasihan sasuke' naruto akhirnya senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menandatangani berkas-berkas dihadapannya.

'tapi siapa yang ingin dikatakan sakura tadi,kenapa ia begitu heboh '

Naruto memilah-milah berkas yang dibawa sasuke tadi,ia tertegun sejenak melihat selembar berkas laporan bahwa pemimpin klan hyuuga yang baru telah kembali hari ini,,yang membuatnya terkejut sekarang adalah nama hinata ada didalammya. 'apa mungkin?'

Hinata telah sampai didepan mansion hyuuga,sudah sedikit berubah saat ia tinggalkan mansion ini masih dalam perbaikan dan sekarang rumah ini telah berubah banyak. Hinata memasuki pekarangan mansion. Para tetua menyambut kedatangan hinata dan langsung mengajak hinata mengadakan pertemuan para tetua hyuuga di dalam mansion.

Hinata duduk dihadapan para tetua ,seluruh keluarga hyuuga berkumpul diruangan itu,hanabi dan ayahnya juga ada.

"bagaimana latihanmu selama 5 tahun ini?kau tidak membuat kesalahan sama sekalikan?"Tanya salah satu tetua hyuuga.

"semuanya berjalan lancar tuan" jawab hinata sopan tanpa ada kegugupan sama sekali.

"baguslah…besok kau temui hokage karena kau akan lebih sering bekerja dengannya mulai sekarang" ujar tetua itu mengakhiri.

Hinata duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang ada di mansion hyuuga sambil melihat indahnya bintang yang menghiasi malam ini, ia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali karena selama latihan pun ia sangat jarang tidur,ia merasa dirinya memiliki penyakit insomnia sekarang, hinata setiap hari berlatih keras untuk menjadi kuat dan tidak membuat ayahnya kecewa. hinata kembali teringat perkataan tetua siang tadi,bahwa hinata akan sering melihat dan bekerja sama dengan rokudaime itu mulai besok, klan hyuuga adalah salah satu yang banyak membantu dalam kelangsungan konoha, jadi normal saja ia akan sering bertemu dengan hokage tapi kenapa hinata merasa enggan sekarang.

" nona, ini obat yang anda minta"suara pelayan menghentikan lamunannya.

"iya,terima kasih hikari-chan" hinata mengambil ramuan obat itu dan langsung meminumnya.

Pelayan hinata yang bernama hikari itu menerima kembali mangkuk obat hinata yang telah kosong dan duduk disebelah hinata.

"apa nona sudah mengantuk?"Tanya hikari

"belum hikari-chan,aku barusan meminum obatnya,jadi obatnya belum bereaksi.

Hinata tersenyum melihat pelayannya yang satu ini, sebenarnya tidak harus disebut pelayan karena hinata telah mengenalnya sejak kecil,ia berasal dari kalangan yang sama dengan neji niisan,,tapi hikari bersikeras ikut bersama hinata 5 tahun lalu untuk melindungi hinata. Panampilannya hampir sepenuhnya sama dengan neji niisan yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya yang hitam. Kalau dilihat-lihat hikari seperti neeji ke2 pasti tak akan ada yang menyadari kalau hikari itu perempuan.

"lama sekali,,padahal itu obat yang paling manjur di konoha ini"

Hikari melihat ke arah hinata yang sudah tertidur lelap bersender di pohon.

Keesokan paginya dikantor hokage:

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk"

Seseorang membuka pintu setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam yang ternyata adalah sasuke.

"ini laporan permintaan dari desa suna. Kazekage gaara ingin mengundang beberapa ahli medis untuk kegiatan pembelajaran medis para murid disana"

Naruto menerima berkas itu dari tangan sasuke.

"baiklah"

"sebaiknya kau juga ikut karena kazekage yang secara langsung mengadakan acara ini" tambah sasuke lagi.

"ya baiklah,selama aku didesa suna kuharap kau bisa menggantikanku sementara dikonoha dan segera persiapkan ahli medis yang akan dibawa ke suna"

Tak lama setelah sasuke keluar dari ruangan naruto,pintu kembali diketuk

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk"

Shikamaru memasuki ruangan naruto

"ada apa shikamaru?kau ingin menyuruhku menandatangani bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas lagi?tidak apa bawa saja kemari semuanya, aku akan segera pergi ke desa suna jadi sasuke yang akan mengerjakannya..hehe" naruto nyengir.

Shikamaru menatap bosan"kita kedatangan tamu penting"

"siapa?"Tanya naruto penasaran.

"masuklah nona hyuuga"

Hinata masuk keruangan itu bersama hikari dibelakangnya

Naruto melihat tamu yang katanya penting itu,sejenak ia terdiam melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang…

Hening

"aku pergi dulu semoga kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"pamit shikamaru yang menyadari suasana dingin ini.

Naruto tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali,ia tetap melihat hinata,hinata pun begitu ia juga melihat naruto sama tapi ekspresi hinata sangat berbeda ia hanya menatap datar.

"hinata?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul ia memberi hormat pada hokage

"nona hinata kembali kemarin siang,jadi harap dimengerti ia baru datang melapor langsung pada anda sekarang" ujar hikari.

" kau sudah kembali? kemana saja kau selama ini? Bagaimana kabarmu?apa kau baik-baik saja selama disana?"Tanya naruto bertubi-tubi, naruto sendiri bingung kenapa ia ingin menanyakan itu.

"aku baik-baik saja hokage-sama maaf aku tidak menghadiri upacara pengangkatan anda"ujar hinata sopan.

Naruto menatap hinata dari atas sampai ujung kaki,Hinata yang sekarang sudah berubah,ia tidak memakai pakaian ninjanya lagi,ia memakai kimono bermotif lavender,rambutnya sudah semakin panjang,poninya juga hilang,rambutnya diikat kebelakang sebagian selebihnya tetap terurai bebas,lambang konoha miliknya tetap dilehernya persis seperti seorang putri.

"kau benar-benar berubah" naruto berbicara lagi

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"kami kemari hanya ingin melaporkan itu,jadi sebaiknya sekarang kami akan pergi" ujar hinata ingin dan hikari memberi hormat lalu berjalan keluar. Ucapan naruto menghentikan mereka.

"akan ada kegiatan pembelajaran medis untuk murid-murid di suna,kudengar klan hyuuga juga memiliki banyak kemampuan medis alami,kau akan dibutuhkan disana,aku berharap kau mau ikut bersama kami" harap naruto hanya menatap hinata.

"tentu saja hokage-sama,anda berhak memberikan misi pada saya"

Hinata berjalan melewati pasar bersama hikari. Raut wajah hinata sedih,ia merindukan sosok itu,naruto sama sekali tidak berubah,suaranya raut wajahnya yang secerah matahari.. tapi hinata sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk melupakan perasaannya pada naruto bagaimanapun naruto pasti sudah mendapatkan sakura saat ini.

Hikari yang berada disamping hinata menyadari hinata sedang sedih sekarang.

"nona ayo kita makan ramen, aku sudah lama tidak makan ramen"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar permintaan hikari

"baiklah ayo kita keramen ichiraku"

Para medis yang akan dibawa ke desa suna sudah berkumpul didepan gerbang keluar desa konoha, ada sakura,ino dan 3 orang yang akan membantu mereka juga hinata bersama hikari. Mereka belum beranjak pergi karena satu alasan…naruto sang rokudaime hokage itu belum datang sampai sebuah suara memanggil mereka

"hei,kalian semua…"teriak naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto berlari kearah mereka

"kau sama sekali tidak berubah ya..kenapa lama sekali?" oceh sakura setibanya naruto di hadapan mereka.

"hehe,,maaf terlambat..tadi sasuke menyuruhku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku dulu" cengir naruto.

Flash back

Naruto masih memikirkan sikap hinata tadi,'ia benar-benar berubah'

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu sehingga naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu. Sasuke masuk bersama 3 orang anbu yang membawa bertumpuk berkas setinggi kepala bahkan lewat dari rambut pantat ayamnya sasuke.

"apa ini?"naruto kaget

"sebelum pergi kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu dulu,ini berkas untuk beberapa hari kedepan" jawab sasuke datar.

Sasuke meletakkan berkas yang menurut naruto 'sampah' itu dimeja naruto diikuti 3 orang anbu yang tadi datang bersama sasuke.

" selama kau pergi aku hanya menggantikanmu duduk dikursi itu saja tidak membantu dalam hal lain"tambah sasuke.

"UUUAAPAA…?"

Flashback off

Hinata melihat sakura yang menatap kesal naruto dan cengiran naruto seperti biasa membuat hinata sedikit sedih tapi hinata berusaha menunjukkan sikap biasa.

'pasangan yang sangat serasi sekali, naruto telah mendapatkan cinta masa kecilnya..'

"kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat" ujar naruto semangat. Naruto melihat satu persatu orang yang akan berangkat,matanya berhenti ketika melihat hinata dan hikari.

naruto berjalan kearah mereka "kenapa orang ini juga ikut?aku kan hanya meminta hinata bukan orang ini juga?apa kalian pacaran?"naruto menunjuk-nunjuk hikari.

"aku bertugas menjaga nona,jadi kemanapun ia ikut aku harus ikut" jawab hikari santai

Naruto kesal melihat pria itu dekat-dekat dengan hinata

"hei hinata,kau itu seorang ninja,tidak butuh perlindungan dari orang lain"

"kau jangan menyalahkannya,akulah yang ingin mengikutinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu" hikari membela hinata.

"apa? Jadi kalian sudah bersama selama 5 tahun?" Naruto kesal.

"sudahlah kita harus segera pergi"hinata menenangkan sambil tersenyum.

Diperjalanan sakura dan ino melihat naruto yang masih Nampak kesal,naruto berjalan paling depan dan langkahnya sangat cepat. Sakura yang sejak awal sudah menyadari penyebab naruto seperti itu hanya tersenyum semua orang pasti sadar naruto cemburu melihat kedekatan hinata dengan pelayannya itu.

Naruto menoleh sebentar kebelakang melihat hinata dan hikari berada paling belakang, mereka tampak akrab hinata sesekali tertawa mendengar cerita hikari yang menurut naruto sangat tidak lucu

' mereka sangat serasi sekali,,ketika bertemu denganku kenapa hinata sangat cuek tapi dengan pria yang hanya berstatus pelayan itu,hinata mampu tertawa dan berbicara dengan lembutnya'

Hinata,sakura,ino dan beberapa ninja medis itu mendengarkan cerita hikari,mereka tertawa saat hikari menceritakan hal-hal lucu. Maklum hikari adalah wanita yang ceria,hinata selalu merasa nyaman berada didekat hikari.

"wah kau punya seorang teman yang baik hati ceria,pantas saja hinata menyukaimu..kau memang setampan neji"ujar ino melirik masih berfikir bahwa hinata dan hikari pacaran.

"tampan?"hikari berhenti

'benar juga,tadi hokage itu bilang aku seorang pria,pantas saja sikapnya aneh'hikari melihat hinata yang juga terkejut.

"sepertinya kalian salah paham sakura-chan,ino-chan" kata hinata membuat ino dan sakura berhenti berjalan.

"HAH…..?"

Hari sudah menjelang malam,para ninja konoha itu membangun tenda,untuk mencapai desa suna membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari jadi mereka akan beristirahat dahulu. Malam telah datang para ninja konoha telah tidur termasuk sang hokage yang telah tidur dengan lelapnya.

Hanya ada dua orang yang duduk didepan api unggun,mereka adalah hikari dan hinata.

"maaf aku ceroboh"

"tidak apa,hikari..jangan dipikirkan"

"bukan menjaga aku malah membuatmu terbebani,kenapa aku begitu ceroboh"hikari mulai menangis.

"jangan seperti itu,kurasa obatnya jatuh saat kita jalan tadi" hinata menghibur hikari ia menepuk-nepuk bahu hikari.

"kau tidurlah, besok kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan lagi"

"tidak mau,aku yang bersalah jadi aku menemanimu sampai pagi" ujar hikari

"tapi besok kau akan kelelahan"bujuk hinata. Hikari hanya diam pura-pura tak mendengarkan bujukan hinata.

Hinata melihat hikari hanya diam saja lalu hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu

"kalau besok kau kelelahan lalu siapa yang akan menggendongku diperjalanan besok?"bujuk hinata lagi dan mempan bagi hikari. Hikari menoleh dan tersenyum "baiklah".

Sepeninggalan hikari yang pergi tidur hinata juga bangkit dari duduknya menuju disungai hinata duduk disebuah batu besar dan kakinya menghentak-hentakkan air yang ada didepannya ia sedikit terhibur.

Seseorang keluar dari tenda dengan memakai baju tidur,ia menguap sambil berjalan kesungai untuk buang air kecil,setelah selesai dengan kebiasaan malamnya itu tiba-tiba ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara hentakan air. Orang yang tak lain adalah naruto itu mengikuti sumber suara. Naruto melihat bayangan seorang wanita berambut panjang berpakaian putih yang melompat batu-batu sungai itu sesekali memainkan air dengan kakinya. Naruto yang berfikiran 'seseorang berambut panjang berpakaian putih dimalam hari itu pasti'.

"HA..HANTU…"teriak naruto dan ia berlari.

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang ia kenal itu sehingga ia terpeleset dari batu

"arg…"teriak hinata.

Naruto yang berlari ketakutan itu berhenti ketika mendengar suara teriakan wanita..'hinata'. naruto kembali dan menghampiri hinata yang terduduk dibatu sambil memegang kakinya kimononya sudah basah setengah akibat terpeleset tadi.

"hinata?"panggil naruto ia mendekat pada hinata.

"naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Tanya hinata kaget melihat naruto.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini?kau tidak tidur?" Tanya naruto.

"a..aku"

"kakimu kenapa?bajumu juga basah?"Tanya naruto melihat hinata memegang kakinya. Ia terlihat khawatir.

"tidak apa naruto,aku hanya terpeleset tadi" hinata mencoba menghilang kegugupannya saat naruto memegang kakinya.

"sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin"ujar naruto memegang tangan hinata.

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman naruto

"aku bisa sendiri naruto"

"tidak bisa kakimu masih sakit kau harus kugendong" naruto berjongkok membelakangi hinata menyuruh hinata naik kepunggungnya.

"tidak usah naruto,aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"

"kau harus naik atau aku akan menggendongmu?"

Hinata berfikir sebentar naruto benar kakinya tak mungkin bisa berjalan hinata mendekati punggung naruto dan memeluk lehernya. Naruto senang hinata mendengarkannya perlahan naruto berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"kenapa kau belum tidur sampai jam segini?" Tanya naruto sambil berjalan.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" jawab hinata lesu.

"kenapa?apa kau memikirkan hal lain?"

"aku sudah seperti ini selama 5 tahun belakangan "

Naruto menoleh kesamping mencoba melihat hinata"k..kau insomnia"

Hinata mengangguk

"aku harus berlatih jadi tak ada waktu untuk tidur,seharusnya aku minum obat tapi aku menghilangkannya"

"kau berubah banyak hinata"

"…."

"kau sudah semakin kuat"

"…"

"k..kau juga semakin cantik"

"…"

"5 tahun lalu, saat itu aku belum mengerti perasaanku yang sebenarnya, tidak bisa melupakanmu setelah kejadian itu.. kau menghilang secara tiba-tiba membuatku ?"

"…"

"a..apa kau mau memulai semuanya dari awal denganku"

"…"

Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban hinata,ia menoleh ke punggungnya. Wajah polos yang sedang tertidur?

Bersambung..


	2. Chapter 2

**SEBUAH KEPUTUSAN**

' Kehangatan ini, ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan kehangatan punggungnya. Seharusnya saat ini aku tidak boleh sedekat ini. Tapi,' Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya dan menutup matanya dipunggung Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, untuk kali ini izinkan aku melakukannya'.

Keesokan paginya :

"nona Hinata?nona kau dimana?"teriak Hikari.

"ada apa berteriak-teriak sepagi ini?" Sakura dan Ino keluar dari tendanya.

"nona Hinata menghilang…".

Naruto juga keluar dari tendanya,tapi ia tidak seheboh Sakura dan Ino.

"sssttt" Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuk dibibirnya.

"kalian akan membangunkannya nanti" tambah Naruto.

Hikari melongo ketika melihat Hinata tertidur lelap ditenda sang hokage"nona bisa tertidur tanpa minum obat?". Mereka keluar dari tenda Naruto

"apa maksudmu dengan minum obat?"Tanya Sakura.

"nona memiliki penyakit insomnia,aku kehilangan obatnya kemarin tapi kenapa nona ada ditendamu dan tertidur?" Hikari melihat Naruto.

"aku melihatnya disungai kemarin,kakinya terkilir jadi aku menggendongnya pulang,ia tertidur dipunggungku"jelas Naruto.

"…" Hikari tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

Pagi telah menjelang rombongan ninja konoha itu telah melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu mereka hanya diam memikirkan hal yang ada dibenak mereka.

Sesampainya di Suna mereka disambut langsung oleh Kazekage Gaara dan beberapa petinggi konoha. Para ninja konoha itu akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Setelah mendapat jamuan istimewa dari kazekage karena pemimpin konoha juga hadir, mereka diantar kepenginapan untuk beristirahat karena acara yang diadakan oleh kazekage langsung akan diadakan siang ini juga. Hokage tidak ikut dengan mereka kepenginapan,ia bersama kazekage pergi bersama hanya berdua? Entah kemana. Yah, pantaslah begitu Naruto dan Gaara sudah lama tidak bertemu jadi ini adalah kesempatan baik bertemu dengan sahabat lama.

Sakura, Ino,Hikari dan para medis konoha ada dirumah sakit suna sekarang,sesampainya dipenginapan mereka hanya membereskan barang mereka dan langsung pergi kerumah sakit untuk mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan mereka ajarkan pada murid suna tersebut. Sedang Hinata ada dimana?.

Hinata pergi kekebun herbal suna, ia melihat-lihat jenis tanaman obat—obatan yang ada disuna, melihat jenis-jenis tanaman obat yang dapat tumbuh dinegeri pasir tersebut. Hinata sengaja menyuruh Hikari agar ikut dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya karena ia tidak ingin sicerewet Hikari itu mengganggunya hari ini.

Hinata kagum dengan kebun herbal suna, meskipun desa ini seluruhnya adalah pasir namun mereka mengubahnya menjadi kebun yang subur. ' bagaimana mereka melakukannya?' pikir Hinata masih mengaguminya.

" kami melakukan beberapa pengolahan pada pasir-pasir itu hingga semua tanaman kami pastikan bisa tumbuh dengan baik disini"

Hinata berbalik ketika mendengar seseorang menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan ada dibenaknya.

" tuan kazekage" Hinata segera memberi hormat ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Kazekage Gaara.

" lihat-lihat saja dulu, kalau kau ingin bertanya aku akan menjawabnya" kata Gaara.

Hinata sediking bingung dengan maksud sang kazekage namun karena ia sungkan untuk menanyakannya, akhirnya Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"b..baik"

Naruto kesal dengan sikazekage itu, saat mereka menghadiri pertemuan para petinggi suna, sang kazekage tidak ikut dengan mereka dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan. Telinga Naruto sakit mendengar para tetua menceramahinya seperti anak kecil yang baru saja membuat kesalahan. Setelah acara pertemuan itu selesai Naruto berencana menyusul Gaara kekantornya namun Naruto tidak menemukan batang hidung simata panda itu. Akhirnya Naruto berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Namun saat melewati kebun herbal suna, Ia melihat 2 orang manusia berbeda gender sedang berkeliling kebun itu, Naruto mendekatkan diri dipagar namun tak dapat dilihat oleh 2 orang itu.

Hinata melihat-lihat berbagai jenis tanaman sambil mencatat saat sang kazekage menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang tanaman ini. Sejak kapan seorang kazekage menjadi seperti seorang pemandu. Itulah mungkin yang ada dipikiran orang yang melihat kelakuan sang kazekage saat ini. Hinata juga sedikit kaget ketika orang yang paling dihormati didesa suna ini mau membantu Hinata menjelaskan tentang tanaman yang ia lihat secara mendetil. Hinata mengagumi kehebatannya dalam menguasai bidang tumbuhan herbal. Hinata melihat salah satu tanaman bunga yang ada sedikit jauh dari mereka, Gaara menyadari Hinata tertegun melihat sebuah tanaman yang memang dinilai langka didunia ninja. Ia melihat bunga itu juga perlahan keluar pasir dari punggung Gaara dan membentuk sebuah tangan, tangan itu perlahan berjalan mengambil bunga itu dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar terkejut menyadari sang kazekage mengetahui ia ingin melihat bunga itu lebih dekat.

"apa anda bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?" Tanya Hinata pelan.

"mungkin saja".

Hinata mengamati bunga itu dengan kagum.

" kau bisa membawanya untukmu" kata Gaara datar.

Hinata menatap ragu pada Gaara namun Gaara menyadari itu lagi.

" anggap saja hadiah untuk desa konoha karena telah membantu kami hari ini".

Seminggu kemudian..

Didesa konoha

Naruto berada dikantornya, ia sedang menandatangani berkas-berkas yang sudah menjadi kegiatannya beberapa tahun ini. Namun kali ini ada sedikit perbedaan, beberapa hari setelah kepulangannya dari desa sunagakure Naruto jadi sedikit lebih pendiam. Ia tidak protes lagi saat sasuke memberinya banyak pekerjaan. Sasuke jadi bingung melihat sifat baru dari sahabatnya itu, ah tidak mungkin sikekanakan berubah menjadi lebih dewasa hanya dalam beberapa hari. Sasuke meyakini bahwa sang rokudaime hokage saat ini sedang GALAU…

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang diam sambil mangut-mangut sendiri.

"kenapa kau belum keluar juga"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika, namun dengan ekspresi datarnya ia lalu berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah Sasuke keluar, Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia memutar kursinya menghadap jendela dan mengingat kejadian beberapa hari setelah kepulangannya dari suna.

Flashback on:

Naruto melamun memikirkan apa yang ia lihat saat disuna kemarin, Hinata dan Gaara terlihat sangat dekat saat mengajari murid-murid suna, dan juga….saat itu…

Pikiran Naruto kembali dialihkan oleh ketukan pintu ruangannya. Sasuke diikuti ayahnya Hinata masuk kedalam kantor hokage. Tuan Hiashi terlihat membawa sebuah surat ditangannya. Naruto sedikit merasa ada yang aneh dengan tamu langka ini.

Tuan hiashi menyerahkan surat itu pada Naruto.

" apa ini dari suna?" Tanya Naruto ketika melihat segel desa suna ia lalu membuka surat itu.

Naruto membaca isinya dan tertegun seketika.

" pagi tadi desa suna mengirim surat istimewa untuk klan hyuuga, sang kazekage menginginkan Hinata untuk menjadikannya istrinya"

"lalu, apa keputusan kalian?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" kami tidak akan memutuskan sebelum ada persetujuan dari hokage-sama, namun jika anda mengijinkan maka ikatan antara konoha dan suna akan semakin lebih baik dengan adanya perjodohan ini"

Naruto tertegun lama dengan ucapan sang petinggi hyuuga itu.

"tidak perlu terburu-buru memutuskannya, kami akan sesegera mungkin mengabarkannya pada anda" Sasuke akhirnya memberikan keputusan yang menurutnya sekarang ada difikiran sang rokudaime sekarang.

Flashback off

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto menatap keluar jendela dengan sendu.

Naruto mengunjungi kedai ramen langganannya, ia memesan semangkuk ramen dan memakannya perlahan. Paman melihat Naruto yang hanya diam sejak datang kekedainya, sungguh tidak biasa.

" hei Naruto, apa ramen buatanku sekarang sudah tidak enak lagi?" tegur paman.

"bukan itu, ramen buatanmu masih tetap enak kok" jawab Naruto pelan.

"lalu kenapa kau begitu diam beberapa hari ini?"

" tidak apa, aku sudah selesai" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya lalu memberikan uangnya pada paman.

"aku pergi sekarang" Naruto berjalan pergi dengan lesu, paman hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah bocah yang telah ia kenal bertahun-tahun itu.

Naruto berjalan diam melewati pasar, orang-orang melihat hokage dan memberinya salam namun sang hokage hanya berpandangan lurus tanpa ekspresi sampai ia didepan rumah Kiba. Kakaknya Kiba melihat Naruto berdiri dirumah mereka dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Kiba-chan, rokudaime hokage datang" panggil kakaknya.

Kiba keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Naruto yang telah jarang main kerumahnya.

" kenapa kau datang? Bukankah ini masih jam kerjamu?" Tanya Kiba saat mereka telah berada didalam rumahnya.

" aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai disini" jawab Naruto datar.

" hah?" Kiba melihat Naruto aneh namun ia sedikit mengerti masalahnya ketika melihat wajah sendu sang hokage itu.

" apa kau sebegitu sedihnya kalau Hinata akan pergi kesisi orang lain?"

" ya sedikit"

"kenapa kau sebegitu sedihnya? Bukannya dulu kau yang telah menolaknya?"

" benar, kenapa aku begitu sedih?padahal dulu aku menolaknya sampai ia menangis"

Kiba melihat kesal kearah rokudaime yang tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri.

" kalau kau begitu tidak rela jangan biarkan ia pergi keorang lain, keputusan ada ditanganmu sekarang"

Naruto melihat kearah Kiba yang serius dengan perkataannya.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Kiba, Naruto memutuskan untuk mendatangi kediaman klan hyuuga . dan sekarang ia telah duduk berhadapan langsung dengan mantan pemimpin klan hyuuga sekaligus ayah dari Hinata itu.

" saya telah menunggu anda dalam beberapa hari ini, saya ingin segera mendengar keputusan anda".

" Hinata adalah pemimpin klan hyuuga sekarang ini, kalau ia harus pergi kenegeri orang bagaimana nasib klan kalian ini?" Naruto memberi komentarnya.

" kalau masalah itu, Hanabi bisa menggantikannya kalau harus".

" aku rasa itu tidak benar, Hinata telah berusaha mendapatkan status ini selama bertahun-tahun, aku tidak ingin ia melepaskannya begitu saja".

Tuan Hiashi sedikit berfikir dengan ucapan hokage.

" lalu bagaimana dengan desa suna, Kazekage Gaara pasti telah menunggu keputusan dari kita. Apa alasan yang tepat untuk menolaknya?".

Kali ini Naruto yang tertegun,'benar juga, bagaimana menjelaskannya pada sahabatnya itu, kalau hanya masalah pemimpin klan, ia pasti menyuruh mengganti pemimpin.

" sebenarnya saya juga sependapat dengan anda, namun agar Hinata bisa tetap disini ada sebuah cara" tuan Hiashi menyatakan idenya.

"apa itu?".

" anda mau menikahi Hinata".

Keesokan harinya:

Dikantor hokage, naruto duduk gelisah dikursinya. Kemarin siang surat dari sang kazekage kembali datang, kali ini memang khusus untuk Naruto. Surat itu mengatakan besok pagi pemimpin negeri pasir itu akan sampai didesa konoha untuk berkunjung.' Pasti untuk membicarakan pernikahan' pikir Naruto kembali sedih.

Dan sekarang sudah siang tapi belum ada kabar kedatangan kazekage. sang hokage itu semakin gelisah saat mendengar derap suara kaki yang sepertinya akan memasuki ruangannya.

'tok..tok' entah kenapa degup jantung sang hokage itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ma..masuk"

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan memunculkan Sasuke, kazekage Gaara dan 3 pengikutnya.

"maaf menunggu lama tuan hokage" ujar sang kazekage Gaara.

" tidak masalah, tapi kenapa kalian baru datang sekarang? Aku pikir kalian akan tiba pagi tadi" Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa.

" aku ingin berbicara pribadi denganmu"

Sasuke dan 3 pengikut sang kazekage gaara mohon diri mengetahui 2 pemimpin dari desa yang berbeda itu akan membahas masalah yang menurut mereka pribadi itu. Setelah mereka keluar Gaara melihat kearah Naruto.

**Bersambung..**

**Please RnR….**


End file.
